Love is in the air
by KungFuPandaFanatic
Summary: The drgaon festival has come and Po and Crane have two girls in mind they want to take but will they say yes or no. Has PO X Tigress and Crane X Viper.


It has been 2 months since Po and the others defeated lord Shen and stopped his plans of taking over China. They then since returned to their home in the valley of peace and went back to their usual schedule of training, sleeping, eating, and of course being awesome. But it seemed since their return Po and Crane had their eyes on two girls they all knew too well for it was Tigress and Viper as Po thought Tigress was just so awesome and strong and besides that she was the girl of his dreams. Crane thought Viper was just so sweet and kind and he also thought she was the best dancer in the whole valley and always felt happy when he was near her. The only problem was that they were just so nervous to ask them out and tell their feelings for them but unknown to them the girls would gladly except as they to feel for them. Tigress had fallen in love with Po as she always felt warm and comfort when she was near him and that he was so nice and happy. Viper wanted Crane as she thought they he was so elegant and graceful and had felt a connection with him since the first time she saw him come to the palace.

"So Po how should we do this" Crane said as he was sitting at the kitchen table with Po and had a wondered look on his face.

"Well the dragon festival is coming up in a few days we could ask them if they would want to go with us" Po said as he had his arms crossed on the table and looked over at Crane wondering if Crane liked the idea.

"That's a good idea Po but it's just that" Crane said but was interrupted by Po.

"Were to nervous and scared" Po said as he finished Cranes sentence and had a depressed face as he just felt sad he was having trouble asking the love of his life out.

"Exactly Po" Crane said as he lay back in his chair and stared up at the ceiling with his eyes closed.

"I mean we are the dragon warrior and master Crane saving China from evil and yet we can't ask two girls out" Po said as he laughed a little at what he just said and laid back his chair with his arms hanging down.

"Yeah but their just so awesome" Crane said as he smiled and looked over at Po.

"I know right so awesome" Po said as he looked over at Crane with a smile on face just thinking of how awesome Tigress and Viper was.

"Uh" the two warriors said in unison as they laid their hands on their faces and ran their hands down their faces starring up at the ceiling.

"You know what Crane we can do this and I mean it" Po said as he looked over at Crane with seriousness in his eyes and stood up from his chair.

"Your right Po LETS DO IT" Crane said as he stood up from his chair and slammed his fist on the table with a smile on his face.

"ALRIGHT" Po yelled as he and Crane left to the training area were the girls were ready to ask them out.

Meanwhile in the training hall.

"So Tigress you going to ask Po to go with you to the dragon festival" Viper asked as she was dodging Tigress fists and kicks.

"I really want to but do you think he would go out with someone like me" Tigress asked with worry in her voice as she dodged Vipers tail attack and did a back flip to gain some distance from her opponent.

"What do you mean Tigress" Viper asked with a wondered look on her face as she began to lower her defense as the two were done fighting and began to talk.

"Well I mean it's just that I'm hardcore and never really had emotions and besides that I never really treated him fairly" Tigress said with sadness in her voice as she began to remember the first time Po had come to the palace and gave him such a hard time.

"Tigress that's in the past and didn't you two hug during the fight with Shen" Viper said with a smile on her face trying to cheer her friend up.

"I guess your right" Tigress said as she began to bring a smile to her face as she remembered when she hugged him and he hugged her as she never would forget that moment.

"Also I know you have a soft side Tigress and I have seen it and I know Po has forgiven you for giving him a hard time" Viper said as she slithered over to Tigress.

"Thanks Viper" Tigress said smiling down at Viper glad to have a friend like her.

"So what about you are you going to ask Crane to the festival" Tigress asked with a wonder look on her face wondering what Vipers answer was going to be.

"Probably if he doesn't ask me first" Viper said looking up at Tigress and laughed a little.

"Hu" Tigress said as she began to wonder if she should wait and see if Po asks her out first and if he doesn't then ask him.

"Alright Crane you ready" Po asked as he and Crane had reached the training room door and glanced over the door to see the girls.

"I don't know Po" Crane said as he began to get cold feet and began to wonder if she should go through with this.

"Come on Crane we can do this" Po said trying to get Crane no to chicken out.

"Fine Po but you go first" Crane said as he looked up at Po and pointed at him and then the door.

"But I don't want to go first" Po said as he began to get nervous but he knew that he couldn't back out of this one.

"Po" Crane said with seriousness in his eyes.

"How about we do it together" Po said suggested mainly because he didn't want to go first and also take make sure the other one doesn't leave.

"That sounds good with me lets go" Crane said as he stood next to Po and the two then entered the training area and began to walk up to the girls but with hearts racing.

"Hey guys" Tigress said as she noticed Po and Crane walking up to them and began to smile.

"Hi" Po said as he and Crane stopped walking and put their hands behind their backs and looked at the girls.

"Is something wrong" Viper asked with a wondered look as she had never seen these two acting like they were.

"No everything's fine we just wanted to ask you something" Crane said as he laughed a little and began to have sweat drip from his face and the tip of his beak.

"What is it" Tigress said as she smiled at Viper and had a feeling what they were going to ask them but she crossed her arms and looked at the two almost irritated to mess with them.

"Well the dragon festival is coming up and we were wondering if you" Po said as he began to move up and down with his heart beating fast as if it was about to come out of his chest.

"You would like to go with us" Crane said as he got the last words out of his mouth and looked at the two girls.

"Are you asking us to go with you to the festival" Tigress and Viper said in unison as they walked over to them with seriousness in their eyes as Tigress looked Po directly in the eye as Viper did the same with Crane.

"Yeah" Po said with a scared look as he didn't know what Tigress was going to him.

"We loved to" Tigress and Viper said in unison as they smiled at them and Tigress gave Po a kiss on the cheek and Viper gave Crane on his cheek and the two girls left both with smiles on their faces.

"THEY SAID YES" Crane and Po said unison as they began to jump up and down like excited kids both with big smiles on their faces as they were going to the festival with their loves had they got a kiss on the cheek.

A few days had then passed and night had fallen on the valley of peace with the dragon festival going on as there was games, food, and at the end was going to be fireworks. As the festival started Po and the others in the palace were getting ready to head down.

"Hey Crane you almost ready" Po said as he knocked on Cranes door lightly and waited for a reply.

"Yeah I'm ready" Crane answered back as he opened his door and looked at Po.

"New hat Crane" Po asked as he noticed Crane wasn't his usual hat as this one was red with black feather patterns on it.

"Yep aren't you going to change Po" Crane said as he thanked Po but noticed that Po hadn't changed as he looked the way he usually does.

"I did new shorts" Po said as he pointed down as he was wearing blue shorts with white paw print patterns.

"Oh sorry they look nice" Crane said as he felt bad that he hadn't noticed the new shorts he was wearing.

"It's alright let's go see if Tigress and Viper are ready" Po said as he smiled at Crane and the two left to the jade palace doors and see if the girls were there.

But as the two got their they were the only ones there and they began to wonder were Tigress and Viper were.

"Where do you think they are" Po asked with a worry tone as he began to think if something happened or they weren't coming.

"Don't worry Po they might still be changing" Crane said as he put his hand on Pos shoulder to try and calm him down but as he did the two then heard two voices.

"You guys ready" Tigress and Viper said in unison as they began to walk towards Po and Crane.

"Yeah we ar" Po said as he looked to see the two but as he did his and Cranes jaw dropped and eyes began to widen as they seen Tigress and Viper as they were wearing new clothes.

Tigress was wearing a yellow silk shirt with red lily's and rose patterns going all across her shirt and was wearing black silk pants with white tiger paw prints as Viper was wearing a silk black shirt with gold dragons on it breathing flames.

"You look amazing Tigress" Po said with a smile on his face and began to blush as he never seen Tigress so beautiful.

"Thanks Po" Tigress said smiling at Po and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You to Viper you look amazing" Crane said as he too had a big smile on his face.

"Thank you Crane" Viper said as she began to blush and smiled at Crane as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Well let's go have some fun" Po said as he and the others left for the dragon festival ready to have fun.

As they got their it was buzzing as the whole valley was their having fun as they seen games, lots of food, action figures of themselves and more.

"Let's go Crane" Viper said excitedly as she grabbed his hand rushed over to the games.

"Alright Viper" Crane said as he laughed as he was being pulled by Viper and couldn't help but smile.

"So what do you want to do Tigress" Po asked as he looked over at Tigress with a smile on his face.

"Whatever you want to do Po" Tigress said softly as she grabbed his paw and held it and as she did she felt the warmth of happiness come over her.

"Alright then let's get something eat" Po said as he walked with Tigress hand in hand to one of the food stands and smiled as he held her paw.

As the festival went on everyone was enjoying themselves as Viper and Crane played games winning prizes for one another as did Po and Tigress and while their greeted their fans with autographs and hugs but soon it was fireworks time and Po and others met at a little river outside of the valley to get a better view and sat their enjoying them.

"They are so beautiful" Tigress said softly as she had her head on Pos shoulders and watched them.

"They are aren't they" Po said softly as he then relaxed his head on hers and smiled as he felt happy and relaxed.

"You having fun Viper" Crane asked as he looked over at Viper with a smile on his face.

"Crane I'm always having fun when I'm with you" Viper said as she coiled herself around him and rested her head on him smiling.

As the fireworks continued Po and Crane remembered what they had for their loved ones during the fireworks.

"Tigress" Po said softly as he looked down at Tigress.

"Viper" Crane said as he did the same.

"Yeah" Tigress and Viper said in unison with softness in their voices.

"Look up in the sky" Po said as he looked up at the sky and smiled.

They then began to look up in the sky and as they did the last 2 fireworks shot of into the sky and as the exploded they were in the form of her hearts as one read "I love you Tigress" and the other one read "I love you Viper" as Tigress and Viper saw what the fireworks said they then looked back at their dates and seen they were smiling.

"I love you so much" Crane and Po sad in unison as they looked at the ones they loved and hoped they felt the same.

"I love you to" Tigress and Viper said in unison and as they did Tigress brought her lips to Pos and wrapped her arms around her as did Po and Viper brought hers to Cranes and wrapped herself around him and Crane put his wings around hers embracing her.

After that night the warriors had found the ones the love and spent the rest of their lives together knowing that they would always have each other and love them forever.

Thanks for reading this short story guys and I hoped you liked it and always remember to review and tell me what you think thanks also I'm going to Valdez for the weekend so it might be a little bit before my stories get updated.


End file.
